


Door of Dread (i kno great title right?!)

by RandomCoconut



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Got big DDLC spoilers here, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oh also theyre not in the club, Trigger warning for suicide and shit, so I guess it's a different person kinda?, tagged original female character cause protag in game is a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCoconut/pseuds/RandomCoconut
Summary: I slowly opened the door, as a massive feeling of dread clasped my heart.I stopped.I couldn't open it.I was too scared of what I would see.





	Door of Dread (i kno great title right?!)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! so I'm new to the site, and this is the first thing I've ever posted online! It's probably absolute shit, but critisism and comments are much appriciated? hell, IDK if anyone is gonna read this garbage haha!

Raelyn had not been having a good day. She had to walk to school alone because her childhood best-friend, Sayori, had slept in. Again. Raelyn, or, as Sayori called her, Rae, had spent the better part of her morning waiting at the corner of the street her and Sayo shared, had been texting the doofus for most of that time without getting a response, and then eventually had to leave without her friend in order to avoid being tardy.

On top of that, just as Rae had arrived at the school's front gates, she recieved a short text from the very person she had been trying to contact all morning, explaining that Sayo was apparently sick, bedridden, and tired. Rae figured, upon reading this, that Sayori must be really sick, because her text lacked the jubliant brightness and sunshine that they usually had. She was going to reply, but was pushed along and into the school by the mob of students flowing in. At first, Raelyn thought she had dropped her phone in the chaos, and immediately began searching for her purple flowery-designed case that she knew would stand out against the brown and gray of the students's uniforms.

Raelyn soon discovered that she had dropped the phone, but it had fallen and caught onto her hoodie, and not the ground. She sighed in relief, shoved the phone in her pocket, and ran into the school buiding, towards her first class of the day.

School that day was rather bland and boring. She had snuck her phone out during class to snap a few pictures of the lessons for Sayori, but didn't recieve a reply when she sent them. She actually became slightly worried about Sayo, but was required to distract herself from stressing over it. She passed it off as Sayori's love of sleep. Surely that what it was, right? Sleep is good for a sick person, and Sayo sure did love her rest when she wasn't bouncing off the walls with sunshine and joy.

Slowly but surely, the day passed. Raelyn went through her classes, helped some random kid on the football team with algebra for a while, and, eventually, the day did come to an end. As Rae packed up after her final class, she noticed a poster on the pin-board, promoting the school's Club Festival. The thought of joining a club crossed her mind, as she thought of a smaller club, located in the far corner of the school. Raelyn had taken notice of it before, noting that it was rather small, focused on books and literature, and lead by a former member of the debate team, who just so happened to be one of the more popular girls at school. 

Rae shook her head in an effort to clear it, and decided, after a moment of thinking, that she would pay Sayori a visit. Surely Sayo would want the company while she's sick, right? Raelyn also decided that she would bring her friend a snack, which was one of the ill girl's favorite things. She finished packing up, and walked out of school and towards Sayori's house, stopping by a snack bar to buy a large cookie for her sick bestie.

The fresh air as Raelyn walked was very comforting. The walk itself also gave her a bit of extra time. To pass the time and make the journey "faster", Rae read the label on the cookie she had bought for Sayori. Chocolate chip with caramel glaze. A little to sweet for Raelyn's tastes, but Sayo would love it. 

Soon enough, Raelyn arrived at her street, and hurried over to Sayori's house, which was practically right next to Rae's. Raelyn let herself in, using the key that she knew would be under the grey and red doormat, and called out into the house, yelling, "Hey Sayo? You there? Better wake up if you're sleeping, 'cause I've got snacc here!" 

What Raelyn expected to hear was the thumping of feet as her friend rushed down to claim her snack, because NOTHING, not even being sick, would get in between Sayo and her snacc.

This was not what she recieved. She was greeted with silence. Suddenly, Raelyn was filled with an odd feeling. One she had felt only a few times before. 

Dread.

Raelyn was suddenly extremely on edge, and began to tiptoe up the mahogany stairs of the house, to the second floor, which was where Sayori's room would be.

"Sayo? You okay up there?", Rae gently called. "I'm coming up."

Raelyn arrived at the top of the stairs, and, trailing her hand along the beige wall, walked over to Sayori's door. 

It was unlocked. 

Ignoring the yellow "Do not Disturb, please" sign on the door handle, Raelyn turned the knob and gave a forceful push on the door.

The door swung open.

The cookie fell from Raelyn's hand, thumping of the floor. 

Rae stood, staring in shock, at what was in front of her. 

A thick rope. Like an arrow pointing to the ceiling fan. 

Glazed eyes. Eyes that no longer saw anything. 

Bloodied fingertips.

A chair, knocked over and discarded like a piece of garbage.

Raelyn couldn't process her thoughts. 

She could have done something.  
She could have come sooner.  
She could have helped.

Raelyn turned, tears welling in her eyes, and vomited all over herself and the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie comments and critisism and kudos are welcomed. I've never posted anything oline before so I probably write like really bad. JUDGE ME HARSHLY. Oh also if Naarel, Spaghettibopp, Burrahobbit, teddycafe, or YurixMonika read this, then hi! It's kinda a dream of mine to be noticed by you guys!
> 
> *Cue the Law and Order sound effect*


End file.
